postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuesday (Paradise Lost)
'''Tuesday '''is the second playable day in Paradise Lost. It has 3 Errands total. Errands *Get Toilet Paper - Head to The Wipe House and get one roll of Toilet Paper. *Deliver Motherboards - Head to the Yeeland's Funland to deliver brand new game to the arcade. *Wreck The Competitor - Head to the PU Games office building and destroy all computers inside. Plot After Postal Dude woke up he is greeted by Vince. He asks him if he slept well but Dude complains about noise. Vince explains that zombies from the Cemetery are the cause of the noise and then welcomes him in Church of VD Clan. After that Vince promises Dude to treat Champ but first he must do some things for him and gives him another map fragment and new errands. *Get Toilet Paper - Vince tells Dude that VD Church is running out of toilet paper, so he goes to The Wipe House to purchase roll of toilet paper. Unfortunately the prices are ridiculously high and every time Dude has enough money the price will immediatley rise. The Postal Dude can either pay for the toilet paper in order to get an achievement or go behind the cash desk through Employees Only area to steal it, saving a ton money. In Employees Only section, Dude must go through offices and storages and fight with armed guards. When he finally gets one roll of toilet paper his theft was detected by special detector and Lawmen immediately invade The Wipe House to arrest Postal Dude. *Deliver Motherboards - To deliver brand new game, Postal Dude heads to Yeeland's Funland arcade. Inside he will tell Yeeland the ownerof the arcade about new video game that Vince Desi has released but Yeeland will reject it because he can't accept such a violet video game. But he will accept this game if Dude brinds him weapons for arms smuggling. Dude has two options: he can either bring Yeeland all weapons or he can fight with him and his guards and deliver game manually by putting game cartridges into empty arcade games. *Wreck The Competitor - Vince tells Postal Dude that there's another video game company in Paradise that competes with them. Postal Dude heads to the PU Games headquarters to destroy all computers and make the PU Games disappear from video game market. Inside he'll find computers protected by Game Devs. If he shoots, kicks or pisses on one computer all employees will pull out their weapons and start attacking him. After passing through various offices, Postal Dude finds company's Main Computer so he decides to destroy it too. This crashes entire computer system and when PU CEO notices that his computer stopped working he proceeds to kill Postal Dude for destroying his company. After completing his tasks Postal Dude returns to Church to meet with Vince. He appreciates his help and tells him the secret of curing Champ. But at this moment a group of zombies break into the Church and zombify almost entire RWS staff including Vince. Without any choice Postal Dude must escape from Church along with killing zombies in the way. He notices that main doors are barricaded so he must find another way. He finally escapes by breaking stained glass and goes through Cemetery. When he was about to leave he is ambushed by Mike J and other zombies and then he is taken to the Junkyard. Key Items *Toilet Paper *Motherboards Category:Days of the week